A Shadowclan Story
by ShadowRide1313
Summary: Shadowstar and her clan life. P.S: I know Tallstar is dead, but I really like him. :3 Im just putting down a rating, dont know if its right...
1. Characters

A Shadowclan story.

Characters:

ShadowClan

Leader: Shadowstar

A she-cat with a pitch black pelt with white on the tip of her tail, with shining blue eyes.

Deputy: Cragpelt

A tom with a rocky grey pelt and darker grey stripes, with golden eyes.

Med. Cat: Lillystream

A she-cat with a brown pelt and black spots ,with green eyes and a water lily necklace around her neck.

Med. Cat apprentice: Curlypaw

A tom with a white pelt and blue eyes, his tail is very curly.

Warriors:

Flametail

A tom with a brown pelt that turns orange as it gets closer to his tail, with golden eyes.

Snowtail

A she-cat with a pure white coat and grey spots, with brown eyes.

Starheart

A she-cat with a yellow pelt and a white patch on her heart like a star, with green eyes.

Silentclaw

A tom with a shiny grey pelt, with blue eyes. Has a scar on his chest from attacking Cragpelt and Shadowstar getting mad.

Apprentices:

Flowerpaw

A she-cat with a slightly pink coat, with green eyes

Mentor: Starheart.

Woodpaw

A tom with a brown coat, with brown eyes.

Mentor: Flametail.

Quickpaw

A tom with a silver pelt and white paws, with blue eyes. Cragpelt's younger brother.

Mentor: Silentclaw.

Sodpaw

A she-cat with a black coat, with grey eyes. Shadowstar's younger sister.

Mentor: Snowtail.

Queens and Elders:

Slenderclaw

A she-cat with a grey pelt, with blue eyes

Treeclaw

A tom with a brown coat, with green eyes

Speedspot

A she-cat with a brown pelt and black spots, with brown eyes

Bluefeather

A tom with a grey pelt, with blue eyes and a blue jays feather around his neck.

Kits:

Sweetkit

A she-cat with a black pelt, with golden eyes.

Fluffkit

A she-cat with a fluffy white pelt, with green eyes.

Shadekit

A tom with a blackish-grey pelt, with green eyes.

Lightkit

A tom with a yellowish-white coat, with brown eyes.


	2. The beginging

Shadow: Hia! So this is my first ever story on fanfiction! (After a REALLY longs time of trying to figure out how to publish) And I have more coming! Cragpelt, if you would please. :3

Cragpelt: ShadowRide1313 does NOT own Warriors, if she did, Tallstar would be alive and Shadowstar would be somewhere in the books.

Shadow: Yes, that is correct. Welcome to Shadowclan. :3

#************#************#

Shadowstar sighed and twitched her tail in annoyance.

"So tell me again why I caught you two eating a rabbit in the woods? You know what the warrior code says, 'The clan first.'" she meowed.

Sodpaw and Quickpaw looked at each other then sunk lower to the ground.

"We didn't get to eat at sun rise and we were hungry…" Quickpaw mewed quietly.

"And you thought since you were alone that you could take a bite in your kill while the clan hasn't eaten?" Shadowstar meowed.

Cragpelt just watched from Shadowstar's side. He could not believe his brother did this.

"It was only a little rabbit, the clan wouldn't miss it…" Sodpaw mewed even quieter.

Shadowstar stood up and glared at her younger sister.

"Every thing is important to this clan, from the smallest mouse to the biggest rabbit. We need whatever we can get from our territory." She meowed loudly.

The apprentices lowered themselves more. They hadn't seen Shadowstar this mad before. They knew the clan needed food, but they thought that just the smallest rabbit didn't matter. They didn't think and they now knew that was their mistake. They also knew they would get punished for it.

Cragpelt put his muzzle on Shadowstar's head, telling her silently to calm down, and calming himself as well. He was very angry, mostly at Quickpaw. His brother should know better.

Shadowstar sighed and sat down again. "ok, I have come to a decision. Both of you are going to bring double what you ate to the elders and the queens. Then you will be doing all yours and your fellow apprentices chores." She meowed.

All the cats looked at her with wide eyes. "Shadowstar, don't you think that is a little to harsh?" Cragpelt meowed, still shocked.

"No, I do not, yes, they are kin, but that just makes it worse then it seems. The brother and sister of the leader and deputy disrespecting the warrior code. What do you think other clans would say if the found out?" She meowed.

Cragpelt nodded, while Sodpaw stood up. "how would the other clans find out? We weren't on their side of the territory!" She mewed.

Shadowstar glared at her. "I will also have to talk to Snowtail about the other clans."

Quickpaw stood too, and was glaring at Shadowstar.

"it was just a rabbit and there were no scents of the other clans…"

Now Shadowstar was mad. "both of you start your punishments right now!" she yowled loudly.

The youngest jumped and scampered out of the den.

Shadowstar closed her eyes and mewed, "this is not what I needed on the gathering day…"

Cragpelt had a small grin. "well, they are only apprentices." he meowed.

"yes, but they should know by now they cant do that." She replied.

Before Cragpelt could answer her, she padded out of the den and into the camp. She looked around and had a loving look in her eyes. She saw Snowtail and Slenderclaw were murmuring quietly near the elders den while sharing a rabbit.

Sweetkit, Fluffkit, Shadekit, and Lightkit were running around with Woodpaw and Flowerpaw, who were running around Starheart and Flametail.

Silentclaw was watching, amused, from Bluefeather's side.

Speedspot and Treeclaw were making their way to Snowtail and Slenderclaw.

Lillystream and Curlypaw were starting to head out of the camp for more herbs.

Quickpaw and Sodpaw were running from place to place in order to finish their chores to try and go to the gathering tonight.

And Cragpelt… had a small grin in place as he watched her.

She smiled back at him and flicked her tail for him to follow. Shadowstar and Cragpelt made their way to the grass hill in the middle of the camp. Shadowstar sat with Cragpelt at her side.

"All cats that have become an apprentice or higher gather around the grass hill for a clan meeting!" Shadowstar yowled across the camp.

All the cats started gathering around her, waiting for her to start again. She did when they were all looking at her.

"As you know, we have a gathering tonight," Shadowstar started. "I have decided to take the following cats: Woodpaw and Flowerpaw, Flametail, Snowtail, Silentclaw, and Bluefeather. Be ready because we are leaving in a moment." and with a flick of her tail, the cats scattered.

#************#************#

The cats made their way easily over the ruff terrain of the ground. Shadowstar staying up front with Cragpelt right next to her.

It didn't take to long for Shadowclan to make it to the gathering area. They were the second to arrive. Windclan was there too.

"greeting Shadowstar." a meow sounded as two cats made their was to Shadowstar and Cragpelt.

"greetings Tallstar." She meowed in response. "I trust everything has been well?"

Tallstar nodded. "everything has been fine in Windclan. And Shadowclan looks fine" He meowed.

"as does Windclan." Shadowstar meowed.

No one but the leaders and deputies of Wind and/or Shadowclan knew this, but the were allies. They have decided to not attack each other and to help when needed. Shadowstar and Tallstar were as close as leaders of different clans can be.

The two leaders made their way to the bottom of the gathering rock.

More cats started filling the gathering area and it wasn't long before a yowl was heard from the Thunderclan leader, Greystar. She had blue eyes and a stone grey fur.

All four leaders sat at the top of the gathering rock.

Camostar, leader of Riverclan, stood and walked in front of the other leaders to speak.

"Riverclan has been living well. Many fish have been caught and we are full. We have had new kits and apprentices, though not a lot." He said. Shadowstar nodded as Camostar stepped back to let her forward.

"Shadowclan has also had good kill and new kits. We will, very soon, also have new warriors in our clan. But, we have scented a group of fox in our territory, so be careful…" She said.

Tallstar stepped up next. "Windclan isn't doing very well, we have not been able to find food and twolegs have been coming closer to the camp. We would like to ask Shadowclan if we may hunt on your grounds until we can find new prey." He said.

Shadowstar nodded. "of course Tallstar." She said. Tallstar nodded a thanks then went back to his spot next to Shadowstar.

Greystar took her spot at the front of the leaders and said, "Thunderclan has been doing well. We haven't had any major troubles, but we have also scented some fox in our territory. It seems that its home is somewhere in between Shadowclan and Thunderclan's borders. Shadowstar, I would like to request that we meet and try to find the fox and run it out of our territories."

Murmurs were heard from the crowd of cats after Greystar had said that, but one cat spoke out.

"That is a crazy idea, going after a fox that is living in the woods! It would be as if we were facing Bloodclan again!" A Thunderclan cat meowed.

"Bloodclan will not be mentioned within the clans again!" Shadowstar yowled suddenly.

All cats quieted down and looked at her. Cragpelt had worry in his eyes. Shadowstar almost involuntarily gave out her only weakness. The battle between Bloodclan/ Tigerclan and Lionclan took away her Mother and Father from her and her sister.

"Calm down, Shadowstar." Tallstar mewed, putting his tail on her shoulder to make a point.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Greystar, I will join you. I will come by your camp at Sun high and we will discuss what we will do." Shadowstar meowed.

"Thank you Shadowstar…" Greystar meowed, still a little shocked from Shadowstar's out burst.

Shadowstar was known among the clans to be calm, cool, and emotionless. She was never known to lash out, unless in battle, and not even then sometimes. But she just did, and at a Thunderclan cat that she held nothing against. Now Greystar was a little worried about inviting Shadowstar, but then remembered how calm she got.

"This gathering is now over…" Shadowstar yowled as she jumped down from the rock. She was then, quickly, surrounded by her clan and they walked off, leaving the other clans to talk about her out burst.

Cragpelt glanced at Shadowstar next to him, and sighed. "That was not smart, Shadowstar…" He mewed.

"I know, but you know how I feel about Bloodclan…" She sighed.

"Yes I know, but it still wasn't smart…"

She nodded sadly and sighed as they kept walking.

"On other matters, you are coming with me to Thunderclan camp." Shadowstar meowed.

"Ok- Wait, what?" Cragpelt meowed.

"Exactly that. I'm bringing you, I expect that Greystar will have her deputy at her side, so I will have mine." Shadowstar meowed with a slight shrug.

Cragpelt sighed. He wasn't the biggest fan of Thunderclan. There were always a few cats, even though they were from other clans, that snooped around Shadowstar when she came with their old leader, Sleetstar. But, at least he would be there to tell the snoopers to back off.

"Fine fine… Ill come…" He meowed.

"You didn't have a choice." Shadowstar mewed amused.

"Of course I did, but I decided to go with my leader…"

"Sure…"

As they neared the camp, Shadowstar yawned and told Cragpelt to inform what happened at the gathering, he could mention the out burst if you wanted, but she was to tired to care. So she walked into her den and fell asleep as Cragpelt stood on the grass hill.

"All cats that are an Apprentice or higher, gather around the grass hill for a clan meeting!" Cragpelt yowled out over camp. A hush went over the camp as the cats settled around the hill and looked up at Cragpelt.

None of the cats complained that he was up there instead of Shadowstar. He was like a second leader to them and was well respected, and they would also be punished by Shadowstar if they made a problem for him…

"Windclan, until they can find more prey, has been allowed to hunt on our territory, and tomorrow, me and Shadowstar are meeting with Greystar and Fernpelt to run a fox off our territories."

Murmurs of worried cats filled the camp as the fox was mentioned, but all stopped when Cragpelt told them that Shadowstar was after it. Then it started again, they all loved Shadowstar, no matter how heartless she could seem sometimes.

(Shadowstar: What… -.- Me: Nothing! *Scratches neck* Shadowstar: *Is sharpening claws* Thought so…)

Cragpelt jumped off the hill and made his way back to the leaders den, where he slept with Shadowstar. For some reason, in Shadowclan, the Deputy would sleep in the leaders den to, not that he was complaining. But compared to other clans, it was weird.

He padded into the den and let his gaze slip at Shadowstar's form before sinking to his nest and falling into a light sleep.

#************#************#

Shadow: *Has band aid* I hope yall enjoyed that!

Shadowstar: Yes, And please R&R!

Shadow: Yes please! x3


	3. Thunderclan and the Fox

Shadowstar yawned as she opened her eyes slightly and gazed out of her den. The camp was already busy with cats running in and out getting herbs for Lillystream and Curlypaw or catching pray for the moon high patrol cats coming back, and the rest of the camp.

Woodpaw and Flowerpaw were busy playing with the kits, while the queens kept a watchful eye on them from were they were seated with the elders.

Silentclaw and Snowtail were padding out of the camp, Sodpaw and Quickpaw a few tail- lengths behind as the scattered to catch up.

"How did you sleep, Shadowstar?" A quiet meow came from behind her and she gave a small smile to Cragpelt as he stretched.

"I slept well, how about you?" She purred.

"Very well. Now, how about we eat, then start off to Thunderclan camp? Maybe we'll see Tallstar and Brownfur on the way." Cragpelt offered.

Shadowstar nodded as she followed Cragpelt out of the den and to the kill pile. A series of "hello" and "good morning" came from the cats they pasted, and they nodded to each before grabbing a vole and sharing.

Shadowstar and Cragpelt glanced up at each other, amused when they both heard quiet paw steps behind the other. It was obvious the apprentices were teaching the kits how to stalk again. And it wouldn't be to long before they-

It was just then that a small fluff ball flew onto Cragpelt's head and a black figure clung to Shadowstar's back, claws out trying to get a grip.

Shadowstar rolled over and the kit somehow ended up on her belly trying not to get squished and Shadowstar gently swat at the kit, claws sheathed so she wouldn't hurt Sweetkit.

Fluffkit still clung to Cragpelt's head as he took another bite of the vole, and when Fluffkit bounced off him, and said, "Your no fun to play with." then flicked her little tail and bounded back to where Woodpaw and Flowerpaw and trying to keep in their mews of laughter.

Sweetkit had got off and scampered after Fluffkit as Shadowstar looked at Cragpelt, small smile on her face.

"Hmp, I don't see how getting wacked is fun, but if that's what she wants…" Cragpelt said, scowling in Fluffkit's direction.

"They are only kits, they want to fight just a little, Woodpaw and Flowerpaw are doing them a favor." Shadowstar purred.

"An annoying favor…" Cragpelt muttered, then he stood up. "Lets get going."

Shadowstar nodded and followed Cragpelt as he padded out of the camp. They walked in comfortable silent's as they walked. Each stole little glances at each from time to time, and tried the occasional small talk (Or meow), but ended up silent.

Shadowstar's nose wrinkled as they neared the thunder path. Her and Cragpelt peeked their heads out of the bushes, and scattered across it when they saw no monsters were coming. The path burnt their paws so they were running faster then they usually would to make sure their paws wouldnt get hurt.

They were pleased when they finally made it across the path, and they could run at a normal pace again.

So, as they ran though the forest, they they took some of the time to take in surroundings and smells of the cats that lived here. And soon they found them selfs at the gorse tunnle of Thunderclan's camp. As they walked in a hush came over the camp, and the forms of warriors were seen getting ready to attack, and queens rushed their kits into the nursery.

Shadowstar took no notice to this and continued on her way to Graystar's den. Her deputy, Fernpelt, came out of Graystar's den to greet the two Shadowclan cats. Both walked a few more paces before stoping infront of each other.

"Graystar is waiting in her den." Fernpelt said, watching the cats werrily. Shadowstar nodded and motioned for Cragpelt to sit by the den. She moved the cloth that conseled the den. "Hello, Graystar." Was all that could be heard before the cloth was pulled back.

Cragpelt looked around the thunderclan camp and sighed quietly as they stared at him with a poorly descized(I cant spell) warning in their eyes. But there were also a few cats that would look from Cragpelt to the den that Shadowstar had entered a few moments earlier. Not only that, but he could see that they had a few plans for his leader and he sent them a warning hiss. Most backed away but a few sent a hiss back then turned their backs to him.

"dont worry about them..." Fernpelt said. "They maybe cats of my clan, but they are mouse brained... I do believe, though, that Shadowstar can take care of her self..."

Cragpelt nodded. "But it would help her to keep the most trouble I could away..."

Fernpelt sighed and glanced at the cats again.

"Yes Graystar, i think Ill do that." Shadowstar said as she walked out of the den, Graystar following alittle ways after. "Ill see you at moon high, please get a good nights rest before we meet."

"Of course." Graystar responded before turning to fernpelt. "You to, go and get some rest."

Fernpelt nodded gratfully before turning and running to the warriors den.

"Cragpelt, you will rest when we get back to camp to." Shadowstar said, her tail twiching as she glanced at him. He nodded and shadowstar looked back to graystar.

"Thank you for having us here. I hope we can get the fox out of our territorys." And with that, Shadowstar turned and started walking out.

Cragpelt nodded to graystar and moved to follow shadowstar. He found her waiting infront of the camp and he moved next to her and they started to walk together.

"We are meeting with Graystar and fernpelt at moonhigh to run the fox out. We are hoping that since it is night, the fox will have a harder time seeing us so it will be scareder then usual." Shadowstar said.

"Thats an interesting way to look at it. But if the dark doesnt scare us, do you really think it would scare a fox?..." Cragpelt asked.

"Well, no, but us coming out of nowhere might be enough to do so, and it being at night is what would pull it all together..."

Shadowstar was interupted by a high pitched yapping sound just as they crossed the boarder.

"It seems we found the nest..." Shadowstar hissed under her breath.

"Seems so..." Cragpelt said.

They watched as two fox came out of the under brush and started yapping at them again, getting closer with each step.

With their fur standing on end, and claw out, shadowstar and cragpelt stood infront of the foxes, alone.

* * *

Me:Good? Yes? No?

Shadowstar: ...

Graystar:...

Cragpelt: ...

All three: Are you trying to kill them/us?

Me: Uh, no?

Shadowstar and graystar: *Walks off*

Cragpelt: *Sigh and walks after them*

Me: O_O" Uh, i dont own warrior cat, dont sue. READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
